ertafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakiras
Her name is Sakiras, she has the ability to use infernal and enlightened magic but was never taught to use her magic except for infusing weapons infused with infernal magic. She carries a one and a half handed sword made of obsidian and infused and a dagger made of obsidian and infused. Time with Erinez She has always been mentally unstable which led to her being removed from the capital for safety purposes. After she was moved she was found by the cult and taken because of her being born able to use infernal magic. The cult trained her to use her infernal powers and carved their symbol onto her back to initiate her. Due to trauma she doesn't remember her training with the cult or why their symbol is on her back; however she does remember her weapons training from before her time with them. Abilities Her time with the cult worsened her mental instability to the point where she developed a split personality which reflects each side of her powers. She doesn't know how to use her infernal powers and doesn't know of her enlightened powers. Sakiras carries a coin and flips it to subconsciously determine which personality is present. She doesn't know about the coin and carries it everywhere. Has fear of infernal magic because of time with cult and has distrust of authority. Ran away from home and has little in her name. Developed rogue skills to survive including stealth and following people without being seen. She knows how to infuse weapons with low level infernal magic. Both of her personalities share the same memories but are only vaguely aware of each other. Past Is young by Hissaurian standards but is the equivalent of human early twenties. Infernal personality is manipulative and sarcastic, while enlightened personality is optimistic and helpful. Sakiras has a brother (in name not in blood) named Davren who was born enlightened and searches for her still to bring her back home where he believes she would be safe. Sakiras and Davren grew up together and were close before she was removed from the capital. Sakiras saw him briefly after she had developed a split personality and Davren currently doesn't know about her two sides. Both of her personalities are different from the one she had to begin with that he would know. Davren has had no contact with the Erinez but knows of what they did to his sister although she has forgotten it. Sakiras does not want to return home because of her trauma with the Erinez and because of her being removed from the capital she feels that she was left to fend for herself which feeds into her distrust of authority. Time With The Group The Stolen Stone In her time with the infamous group she has avoided capture multiple times through stealth and found illegal cargo among the ship the group were on at the beginning of their journey. She would later have to avoid two groups who wanted what she had found before the city was attacked. An Urr atacked the group and Sakiras stayed behind to distract him. After a fight where she lost and regained the stone she was forced to run to the lighthouse alone from the Urr. The Infernal Problem After her escape she found that she had not escaped her past as well as she thought and had a nightmare which almost caused her to explode the ship. After more traveling she came to the crossing where she was horrified by the familiar energies. The gatekeeper when she saw him made her remember his people so she decided to kneel to hopefully avoid certain death. A short while later she was brought to the group that ran the crossing; Abyssals that wanted to undo their mistakes. Sakiras took this opportunity to vent her anger against them and what they represented before reluctantly agreeing to their task. The journey was mostly uneventful until a certain troll wearing a pumpkin decided to light himself on fire in a village. After a quick breather the group headed to the forest to find a type of creature called a thrall. The group was ambushed but won regardless after the fight a boy was found who told them where to go. Upon walking for some time a field was found where the group decided to promptly enter carefully. The friendly troll decided to stay behind to watch their backs and Sakiras did the same. She stayed behind sensing something. At the same time the group entered the portal for the most part by the time she caught up with them half were through. When she saw the portal a memory was brought to her mind upon which she saw the dead souls who made the portal open. She remarked on it to Hedera who then saw them herself and somehow caused the group to see them as well. Another ambush came, but little came of it besides one enemy dead and the rest running. Sakiras ran after them for some time before returning, by that time the group had once again mostly entered the portal. Sakiras realised that she could not bring herself to go through and talked with Sebastion and Hedera before Dovahkin flew away with them. Disheartened by what she saw as abandonment she left only to be ambushed and forced to go through the portal regardless. She was brought to the dark city of Sindorrath where she saw much and learned more. She returned to the group at the wall with an unwelcome greeting form the guards and distrust from the group. Now with her powers greater than ever she is forced to make a grave choice. Her end Sakiras met her end at a meeting of two large opposing sides in Kezara where an assassin tried to slay one of the leaders who was finished off by her from behind. The assassin revealed himself as Jerentell a associate of hers who expressed regret for his actions before turning and pulling Sakiras onto the sword still through his body.